This application claims priority to U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/273,978, filed on Aug. 12, 2009, which is herein incorporated by reference.
A child safety seat may be referred to as an infant safety seat, a child restraint system, a restraint car seat, or as car seats. Child safety seats may include infant seats, convertible seats, and booster seats. In a vehicle (e.g., car, truck, bicycle, etc.), a child safety seat may be designed to protect children. Manufacturers may integrate child safety seats directly into their vehicle's design. Child safety seats may also be purchased and installed by consumers. In addition to vehicles, child safety seats may be implemented in high-chairs, strollers, and other devices/apparatuses in which such protection would be desirable. Child safety seats may have harness belts. Such belts may tend to sag into the back rest or seat-bottom area of the child safety seat. When placing a child into the child safety seat, it may be first necessary to move the harness belts. Alternately, it may be necessary to fish the harness belts from under the child once he or she has been placed into the child safety seat.